


A Wednesday Ramble in St. James's

by doomed_spectacles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Local married couple has their first kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: An afternoon at St James's Park like any other turns into something else entirely when Crowley decides he's had enough.Or,Aziraphale and Crowley have bickered about everything else in their lives, why would their first kiss be any different?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	A Wednesday Ramble in St. James's

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad week at work and then got the stomach flu, so I wrote a short cute married!omens scene to make myself feel better.
> 
> Title refers to the incredibly raunchy poem by Rochester about the seedy reputation St. James's apparently had back in the day. Also, like Central Park, St James's used to have cows!
> 
> Rated G because there's just the teeniest kiss. But what you fill in the blank for what Aziraphale says in your head at the end may change it? If you think it should be T let me know!

Aziraphale had been talking for roughly eight minutes. He sat next to Crowley on a bench in St. James's Park. They'd spent this afternoon the same way they had hundreds of times over the span of hundreds of years. They'd sat on this particular bench thirty eight times since it was installed. Crowley was listening to Aziraphale, mostly.

"So as I was saying, I told the young lady in no uncertain terms that what she should do is-"

Crowley leaned over and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss. It was a small kiss. Their lips barely met but as they did the air around them tinged with a feeling. Something like satisfaction. As if the universe itself had heaved a great sigh in relief, then gotten back to the business of existing. Seconds later, everything returned to normal. Birds continued chirping, and a child unceremoniously fell off his skateboard nearby. 

Crowley leaned back, re-folded his arms and said, "So, what did you tell her to do?"

Aziraphale had lost his words and many of his thoughts. He gaped at Crowley silently, then turned his head forward and gaped at the scenery in front of their bench. One of the park's resident pelicans marched by, giving him a curious look before continuing on his way.

Finally, he closed his mouth only to reopen it and say, "But it's Wednesday!"

Crowley cocked his head to the side. He looked at Aziraphale with all the skepticism he could muster, which was quite a bit.

"You-" Aziraphale gestured at the space between them vaguely. "You - now? Of all times? On a Wednesday afternoon?" His entire face transformed into a confused frown. "We had drinks at the Baptist the other day and it was lovely- a perfectly setting to-"

"My feet were tingling the entire time, Aziraphale," Crowley said with a scowl. He kicked out a snakeskin boot and wiggled it for emphasis. "Lovely, yes. Romantic, yes. And still a little too holy for this particular demon. Remind me not to take you to former churches turned into trendy bars unless you agree to buy me new shoes."

"You don't even buy them yourself!" Aziraphale protested. He pursed his lips and folded his hands in his lap. "Besides, we had a perfectly lovely dinner at the Savoy on Sunday."

Crowley waved his hand and made protesting noises. "Psh, everyone expects a smooch after the dessert course at the Savoy."

"Exactly! I did!" Aziraphale's eyes were saucer-round and filled with several conflicting emotions. His bottom lip quivered.

Crowley cringed. "Eh, 's predictable! That's boring and ... _human."_ He tilted his head down and looked incredulously at Aziraphale over the rims of his glasses. "I can't believe you're quibbling about this."

"I'm not quibbling!"

"You are! I've known you for thousands of years and I know when you're quibbling. This is a classic quibble."

"I just don't understand. Why now? On a filthy bench on a Wednesday of no particular significance. It's not even romantic."

Crowley threw open his arms and gestured wildly at their surroundings. "It's a park! It's our park!"

Aziraphale looked incredulous. "Our park?"

"We've been coming here since it had cows, angel. Anybody else who's park it is would be long dead."

"Although they're lovely creatures and the Almighty created them, I _am_ glad the cows are gone," Aziraphale said, wrinkling his nose.

"See? It's nice. And I wanted to- you know," Crowley stuttered and bobbed his head in a way that had always reminded Aziraphale of his serpentine origins. 

"It's just, you know, a day in the park. You like the park. I like the park. And the weather's- okay, yeah, the weather's not great." Crowley scowled at the grey sky, which replied to him with an ominous rumbling. He made a pinched face and decided not to pick a fight with the weather. "But we live in London, so work with me here. Besides, those ducks over there don't seem to mind." He pointed to a pair of ducks in the pond that were getting to know each other quite well.

Aziraphale looked at the conjoined animals and reddened. "Oh for He-"

Crowley's withering look cut him off.

Aziraphale pouted.

"You're pouting," Crowley said.

"I'm not!" He pouted even harder. "Now that you pointed them out I can't not see them. I'd never have noticed otherwise."

"Oh right," Crowley said, amidst a series of noises that weren't quite words, "another thing to blame me for." He turned, facing Aziraphale on the bench, folding his knee to the side. "How convenient for you, to have a demon to blame for your newfound knowledge. Sounds familiar."

"Crowley-"

"I'm to blame that you can't deny what's in front of your eyes? I'm to blame that you've been talking for half an hour and I couldn't stand it for another blessssed second?" 

The hiss was starting to come out on his consonants. Aziraphale just stared as Crowley ranted, becoming increasingly agitated.

"It's been six thousand years of sitting on a bench and not kissing you."

Aziraphale opened his mouth to remind him that benches as a concept had only been around since humans had stopped wandering and started farming, and this particular park had benches for only about four centuries, but thought better of it.

"And it's been six months since we saved the whole no-longer-damned world. So don't blame me that I couldn't stand it for another second!" He waved his hands wildly, attracting attention from the amorous ducks. 

"So whether it's champagne at the Ritz or tiramisu at Savoy or a rusty bench on a Wednesday listening to you give the wrong advice to your tailor I'm gonna want to- mmph!"

Aziraphale grabbed his jacket lapel and shut him up with a kiss. After a stunned few seconds, Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into it. It took a few tries but they found an angle that allowed their lips to fit together perfectly. Aziraphale made a little pleased sound that Crowley felt more than heard. He deepened the kiss and introduced his tongue into the equation. 

When they pulled back, both Aziraphale and Crowley wore matching stunned expressions. They sat back, resuming their usual positions on the bench they'd occupied thirty eight times before, and snogged on once. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat and smoothed his waistcoat for no reason. He wet his lips. Crowley watched him out of the corner of his eye, arms folded in a way that was meant to be nonchalant but wasn't. A sly smile spread over Aziraphale's face; he barely tried to contain it.

"You know," he said with a wiggle and a sideways glance, "Wednesday seems like as good a day as any for a first b-"

Before he could finish, Crowley grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench towards the rest of their Wednesday afternoon.


End file.
